Once Bitten
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-After years, Robin Locksley has found his soulmate. How will Regina react when she finds out his secret? Happy Halloween!


**_(A/N-Added another chapter to this original one shot, for Halloween 2017! Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)_**

* * *

Regina Mills sighed out loud as she looked over at the wedding cake on the table near her. She really wanted a piece. It was from one of the best pastry kitchen's in the city of Denver. Chocolate marble with a mousse filling and chocolate frosting.

No! No cake. Not today. She had already eaten enough from the incredible gourmet buffet at this reception to feed an army or two. The last thing she needed was a piece of that cake with enough calories to add a little more jiggle to her ass. And she liked her ass the way it was.

Regina had gone into one of the best fields to keep her weight down...as a chef.

Oh, the irony!

She was head chef at a very highly regarded restaurant. Quite an accomplishment for a woman that was only twenty-seven years old. She loved her job. She loved to feed people. There was nothing better than creating a new gastronomical delight.

Regina just pushed her plate away from her. It was completely empty. She sat back in her chair at the bride's table to watch the bride and groom dance.

Mary Margaret was her best friend. She had just gotten married after a whirlwind courtship to David Nolan, a rich, gorgeous and charming man. They looked so incredibly happy. David looked entirely enchanted with his beautiful bride.

Regina let out a long breath and tried not to feel a twinge of envy. She loved Mary Margaret like a sister and wanted her happiness more than anything in the world. Mary Margaret had been suffering from a rare form of leukemia that seemed to be in remission. Regina hoped that it would stay in remission. She still had nightmares about the dark days of Mary Margaret's illness and trying to come to terms with losing the only person she had that was like family to her, even though they weren't blood related.

Being even the slightest bit jealous is just selfish after what Mary Margaret has been through. She deserved this fairy tale wedding and the man of her dreams.

Regina acknowledge that she was a tiny bit selfish. She just couldn't help it. But she was extremely happy to have her best friend happy and healthy, that was the most important thing.

She smoothed down the skirts of her blue maid of honor dress. It was a lovely pale blue with shimmering accents of pink. Mary Margaret had let her pick the style, a fact for which Regina was highly grateful. Regina loved the dress. Too bad she would probably never wear it again.

She frowned at the thought, reaching up to tug at a stray curl of her dark, wayward hair. She had swept it up in a chignon, but it was curly and long. Tendrils escaped and curled around her face. She hadn't looked in the mirror but she was pretty sure her hair was a disaster by now. But at least it had looked good for the wedding pictures.

Regina jumped as a large, dark hand slid a plate across the table that stopped in front of her. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the man approach the table.

Her eyes lifted to see Robin Locksley sit down directly across from her, a piece of cake big enough to feed ten people sitting in front of him. He had slid a smaller piece-maybe only big enough to feed five people-in front of her.

"I don't want that, Robin" she told him, irritated now that she had to actually stare at the pasty in front of her now. When she had worked so hard to get her mind off of it.

"Why not?" Robin cocked his head and shot her an I'm-so-confused smile as he started eating his piece with obvious enjoyment. "It's fantastic, delicious."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to be charmed by the incredibly gorgeous specimen of manhood that was Robin. For God's sake, did the man have to look so damn perfect? He had eaten more in one evening than any normal man ate in a month and he still didn't look like he held one ounce of fat on his body. It was disgusting. Still...she tried to be polite. He was Mary Margaret's new brother-in-law. "I'm trying not to eat sweets, Robin. I have to watch what I eat."

Robin smirked as he consumed his giant sized piece of cake. "Why watch it when you can eat it?" He paused to shoot her a curious look

Regina searched his face for signs of conceit, but she didn't see anything except raw honesty. As she took in his perfect features and glanced at his hair, with one little stray strand that seemed to separate from the others, she wanted to reach out and brush it back in place.

Come on, Regina. Get real. The guy has to know he's incredibly gorgeous. Don't feel sorry for him.

"Have my cake." She pushed it in front of him.

He pushed it back at her. "I know you want it."

"I don't," she answered firmly.

"You do." He started to smile again.

"Don't," she insisted.

"Come on, Regina. You were looking at the cake table like a lion looks at raw meat. You wanted it. That's why I brought it."

Oh, shit. She groaned inwardly. Was she really that obvious. "I'm a chef. I was just checking out the competition that's all."

"You wanted to taste the competition. Admit it." He took the plate from her and set it in front of him. He took a clean fork and scooped up a bite of the irresistible confection. He reached over the table and held it to her mouth. She opened automatically and he dropped it in.

Regina closed her eyes as the silky chocolate slid over her taste buds. She nearly groaned out loud before she could help herself. It was near perfection. She opened her eyes to see him holding out another bite. She slid her chair back. "No Robin. I really can't."

He looked perplexed. "Why not?"

Regina was getting pissed. Did she need to spell it out for him? "I just can't!"

Robin sat back in his chair, dropping the fork back onto the plate. "You look fine to me, more than fine."

If I looked so fine, you would be asking me for my phone number. You would ask me to dance. You would ask me out on a date.

It wasn't his fault. He just wasn't into her. Regina couldn't even blame it on the fact that he was attached. Mary Margaret said Robin was single and unattached. He just didn't want her.

She grabbed the plate of cake and pulled it in front of her. What the hell! She would be careful tomorrow. Tonight she would eat cake!

Robin picked up a clean flute glass and filled it with champagne, saluting her before he raised it to his lips. He didn't quite smile but his lips were twitching.

God, he was irresistible. He may not be interested, but he was sweet. Her instincts were telling her he was completely genuine. He was certainly unusual at the slightest. She could see a certain insecurity in him that spoke to her. She knew what that was like. It didn't matter that he was outrageously attractive, charming, genuinely kind. He just didn't believe he was anything special.

"Robin?," she queried softly between her luscious bites of the sweet dessert.

"Yes," he answered in a low voice as he refilled his champagne and topped off hers.

She leaned slightly across the table, as if she were about to give away a huge secret. He leaned in slightly.

"You are the best looking of all the men here," she whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

His smile started with his lips and moved to his eyes. His whole face lit up. His eyes sparkled as he leaned over and she leaned in to hear his secret.

"Regina...you are the most ravishingly beautiful woman here." Still no interest, but his voice was sincere. He might have said it matter-of-factly, but he truly meant it.

She blushed. She tried to look another direction, embarrassed that she was blushing like an adolescent teenager.

When her face cooled down she sneaked a look in his direction. He was watching her. He lifted his champagne flute and she raised her glass to his.

With the clink of the glasses, a tentative friendship was born that night.

Robin Locksley awoke three weeks later from his day sleep in a very good mood. He sat up and stretched.

Although vampires didn't sleep like the dead, it was almost like hibernation in a way. Their breathing and heart rate were almost non-existent and nothing could bring them out of the day sleep except their mate. It was a vulnerable time for any of his brethren and Robin had ultra high security all around his home. He lived outside of the city and owned the four hundred acres of land surrounding the spacious, brick two story home. His land was surrounded by tall metal fences with only one entry gate and he guarded his home with magic. Metal shutters plunged the house into total darkness at daybreak.

He rolled out of bed completely naked, his cock completely soft. He hadn't had to worry about waking up to morning wood for three hundred years. He had lost all sexual function hundreds of years ago after he passed the age of one hundred. He was four hundred now. He didn't even remember what it felt like to have a stiff dick in the morning anymore.

He used his magic to trigger the metal shutters to open, taking in the tranquility of the beauty of the night.

It was a perfect late spring evening, unseasonably warm, and he could smell the profusion of flowers that surrounded his house and garden. The crickets were chirping merrily and loudly.

He was tempted to linger at the large window, but he stepped into the bathroom and flipped on his large walk-in shower. He put his head back, letting the massaging jet flow over his body.

Vampires could clean themselves, but Robin was off and loved the feel of water. As he soaped his muscular body his hand ran over his mating mark. He covered it with magic most of the time and didn't see it very often, but now he stared at it, wondering what had ever become of his fated mate.

The mark was an intricate lion, no larger than a half dollar. His half brother had a similar mark as it was their family marking, but they both had some subtle variations, making it unique to the brothers. As he surveyed the mark he was hit by a twinge of loneliness. He wished he knew why his mate had never called him. Had she never needed him? Wanted him?

David had warned him to not give up hope. David suspected that the reason he was so late getting to Mary Margaret was because he was no longer open to listening for her. He had thrown in the towel and become resigned to the fact that his mating possibilities were gone for good.

Robin covered up the marking with his magic, sighing as he rinsed the soap from his body. He didn't want to give up hope. He tried to stay open to all possibilities. But it was highly unlikely that his mate would show up after all of these years.

As he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off he remembered the agony David had gone through after he had found Mary Margaret. Did he really want to go through that?

Hell yeah...he would. Finding his mate would be extraordinary. The one that was born for him. Just him. The guardian of his soul. What would it feel like to be that connected to a woman?

He was lonely. That was probably why he was so happy to be going to Mary Margaret and David's for dinner tonight. But mainly he would see Regina. David was doing barbecue, but Regina was making all of the side dishes. It was sure to be a good night all around.

Robin really liked Mary Margaret, she made sure to take care of David and himself. Neither brother had had someone look after them in a very long time, not since their parent's deaths over four hundred years ago. Their parents had done the ultimate sacrifice for their boys. David's mother had died two years before their father had met Robin's mother. David had kept his mother's maiden name as a way to always remember her.

The night of the attack on their parent's home, once the Brood had gotten past their parent's magic protection spell over their home, they had transferred their boys away and left them with some old friends to take care of the boys. Granny, one of the elder vampires, had raised Robin and David to the best of her ability.

Robin stopped in the middle of his room, wondering what he was going to wear tonight to the dinner. He frowned, wondering why he was putting so much thought into this. His usual garments was jeans, a t-shirt, and boots. He never gave much thought to it.

But Regina would be there tonight.

He acknowledged that he liked her. Really liked her. He no longer could feel physical desire for any woman, but he wanted to impress her. There was just something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. They had only seen each other a few times since David's wedding, but they had built a friendship from that day forth. They were like kindred spirits who understood each other, without saying a word. He wanted her to trust him, confide in him.

Regina was the first person to look at him like he was someone special.

He was proud of David. He admired him. They were extremely close because they were brothers. But sometimes...just sometimes...he felt eclipsed by David.

That was why he valued Regina's friendship. She never looked at David the way she looked at him. She didn't talk to anyone else like she did him.

He clothed himself in an expensive suit.

Nope. Looks like he was trying too hard.

He tried casual pants and a silk shirt with a thick gold chain.

Christ! He looked like someone's pimp.

Okay...nice black designer jeans. Armani polo shirt. Italian leather casual shoes. Rolex watch.

Not bad. Better than his usual. He would go with it.

Robin laughed at himself as he grabbed his car keys and let himself into the garage. He could hardly transport himself into David's house with Regina there. Besides, he did like to drive himself. He slid into his loaded Navigator, loving the smell and feel of the custom leather seats. The big four wheel drive was appropriate for winter in the Rocky Mountains and Robin liked the space. He need it to comfortably accommodate his body.

He pulled out of the garage and secured the house as he pulled out of the front gate. As he entered his private road that would take him to the main highway he started whistling a current tune.

Regina's favorite song.

Only You!

He pushed the accelerator. David's home was a twenty five minute drive. Maybe he could make it in fifteen.

Regina had arrived at David and Mary Margaret's ranch home over an hour ago. She had brought some side dishes with her and some she was currently rushing around Mary Margaret's kitchen preparing.

She had made the smores pies in advance and they were currently chilling in the fridge.

Robin's favorite.

Damnit! Could she stop thinking about Robin for more than a few minutes? He was not for her. He was too handsome, too compelling...too everything. He seemed to have no interest in her...but she liked him. And she knew he liked her. They could talk for hours. He had no sexual interest. But there was some sort of connection between the two of them. Whenever they were together, they were like two old friends. He always gave her his undivided attention. He seemed to hang on to everything she said.

But the sexual attraction was just not there. On his side anyway. Personally, she would like to jump his bones and have him in every way that was possible. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. She didn't feel that desire on his side, and he seemed oblivious to hers.

As she finished off another dessert, her thoughts were still on Robin. The man didn't have any vanity and she couldn't figure that out. He could act cocky at times, but it was a pretense. She felt the insecurity hiding deep within the man as much as he tried to not let it show. She saw.

Just then Mary Margaret came into the kitchen looking breathless. David had caught her again. She had that glassy eyed, swollen lips look of a woman that had just been kissed senseless. She and David couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other for more than a second.

"How's it coming?" Mary Margaret asked brightly. Too brightly.

"Fine. David catch you again?" Regina laughed lightly as she watched her friend's face flush.

"He's outrageous at times. But I have to admit I don't try very hard to get away." Mary Margaret winked at her and opened the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of margaritas. She pulled three glasses from the freezer. "I think it's cocktail time."

"Can I ask you something?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Mary Margaret answered as she filled the glasses with frozen margaritas.

"I was wondering...does Robin like...women?"

Mary Margaret was just starting to take a sip of her drink and nearly choked on it. "Robin? Yes, he does. Why do you ask?"

Regina picked up her drink and took a swallow, savoring the fruity taste. "Nothing. I was just wondering."

Scratch that thought. He's perfectly straight and just not into her.

"Regina, are you interested in Robin?" Mary Margaret cocked her head and gave her a funny look.

"No, no. Not at all. I was just curious, that's all. I mean...I like him. He's really nice. But I know he has no interest in me," she answered. She tried to hide her disappointment from her friend.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina for a few seconds before replying cautiously. "Listen Regina...things are...difficult with Robin. It isn't you."

"You don't have to make up excuses. This is me. Your BFF. You don't have to sugar coat the excuses." Regina said

Mary Margaret took her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "You're a beautiful woman, Regina. Anybody would be blessed to have you. I wish you would realize that." Mary Margaret looked her straight in the eye before adding, "I repeat...it is not you. I promise you."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. It was just me prying." Regina turned from her friend and went back to her vegetables on the stove.

"He does like you, Regina. He asks about you all of the time. It isn't lack of interest...it's just..." Mary Margaret paused as if looking for the right words. "Shit, Regina. It's really complicated," she finished sounding exasperated and frustrated.

Regina was grateful when the conversation was interrupted by a booming voice. "Did you make my pies?"

Robin!

She turned from the stove to watch him enter the kitchen. Oh Gods, he looked good enough to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She'd gladly give up the food if she could have a piece of him. She answered lightly. "Of course. I got your message from Mary Margaret."

He smiled brightly, making her heart flip flop. He grabbed a frozen glass from the freezer and helped himself to the drinks. "How are you, Mary Margaret?" he asked with genuine interest, she went forward and hugged him hard and without hesitation.

"Good. Except I spent the morning in the kitchen making you smores pies from scratch. It's supposed to be my day off," she teased him lightly.

He shrugged and raised his brow, pinning her with his eyes. "It's your fault. You brought them last time and now I'm going through withdrawals."

Mary Margaret moved back to look over Robin. "You look nice tonight, Robin."

Robin blew off the comment by replying. "Not as nice as you both."

Regina had on a red sundress with capped sleeves and a pair of white sandals, however, most of her was currently covered by a full apron that she wore while she was cooking. Her long, thick hair was pulled back with a white hair tie that left the mass of dark brown curls trailing down her neck. She quickly took the apron off. She was almost done and it looked horrible with her sundress. Regina put it gently on the kitchen chair, trying not to be obvious that she wanted to look better.

"Charmer!" Mary Margaret picked up her drink and grabbed up the extra one in her other hand. "I guess I should go give my husband his drink. He's is slaving over the barbecue. Are you coming out to see David," Mary Margaret asked Robin as she made her way across the kitchen.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Take your time. We'll be on the patio." Mary Margaret's voice trailed off as she exited the kitchen.

Robin picked up his drink again and came to lean against the counter that was only a few feet from Regina. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

You can go down on me! She wanted to scream it. But instead she said, "Nope, everything is under control. If David doesn't burn the steaks, everything will be perfect."

"Everything will be perfect regardless. You're here. I've really missed talking to you." His voice was casual but genuine.

Damn it. I hate it when he says things like that. Oh God. She could smell him. He smelled so...male. She wasn't sure what scent he used, but it drove her crazy. She tried to keep her distance as much as possible.

"So did you want a kiss?" Robin asked

Surprised, Regina dropped the spoon into the pan of sauce and went to retrieve it without thinking. She hissed as the hot sauce burned her hand. She quickly pulled the sauce off of the heat and went around Robin to get to the sink. She turned on the cold water and let it run over her fingers. It burned, but she was used to worse. It was a just a tiny minor burn to her two fingers.

"Regina, are you okay. Did you burn yourself?" Robin's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. It was a stupid thing to do. It's just a tiny burn. It happens a lot in my profession." She left the water running over her fingers, the burn already easing.

Robin came to the sink, his eyes full of concern as she looked up at him.

And then it happened.

He reached out his hand to bring her hand out of the water to look at it, lifting her it out of the water gently...and all hell broke loose.

Robin never knew what hit him. One moment he was reaching for Regina's hand and the next thing he knew his whole body was on fire.

His mating mark burned as he held Regina's small hand in his larger one. He looked at her and saw his destiny. His mate. His woman. His body burned and his cock was rock hard, ready to claim her...now!

She was stunning. So...his.

He pulled her into his arms and brought her warm, feminine body into him. He claimed her mouth, swooping down, needing to brand her, needing to possess every inch of her.

Her mouth was warm and opened under his persistent embrace. His primitive instincts rejoiced in her surrender. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her mouth tighter against his. He captured her tongue and started a slide in and out of her mouth as he wanted to do with his cock inside her.

He didn't know how long he kissed her. Nor did he care. He kept moving positions, conquering her mouth from every angle that he could. His hands moved dominating over her body, grasping her rear and pulling it hard against his hot, throbbing member.

He needed to be inside of her. She was destined to be his. His mate! He wanted to make her moan with pleasure. He wanted her to need him, desire him, want only him.

His thoughts were fractured, his actions instinctive. He pulled up her light sundress, needing to feel her moist core. She felt so perfect, so warm, so female. So his!

His hands slid over her panties, cupping her ass. He lifted her and sat her on the kitchen table, his mouth never stopping his persistent assault.

Regina was moaning into his mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck. He demanded and she responded to his every move.

Robin could sense her desire, her need. He needed to satiate her.

His need. Her need. They both pounded into him hard. He ran one of his hands along her thighs, stroking her soft skin. His other hand went to her generous, perfect breasts. He needed to feel every inch of her. He grabbed the neck of the dress and pulled. The buttons gave way and the dress opened down the front. He didn't bother to look for a clasp for her bra. It wasn't that tight so he yanked it up to free her breasts, careful not to hurt her soft skin.

His hand roamed over both breasts, touching every inch of the soft flesh. His fingers pinched and caressed her nipples.

His other hand slid to her hot core, delving under her panties.

She was hot and wet. Ready to be taken.

He pulled his mouth from hers. "Open," he demanded, needing to touch her. She responded by spreading her legs. His fingers immediately dipped into her soft, dewey center.

He laid her back on the table and brought his mouth to her breasts.

"Robin." She groaned his name with passion and it sent him into a fever. He needed to satisfy her needs. He wanted to watch her cum. For him. Only for him.

He yanked her panties down her legs and they fell to her ankles, till they fell to the floor. He lifted her dress to her waist, baring her to his gaze. He spread her legs open and buried his fingers into her slick, wet heat. He continued to lave and nip her breasts as his fingers worked her core. He slipped two fingers into her needy channel, filling her. He used his other hand to roughly slide along her clit.

He knew he was sweating. The droplets were pouring from his face and dropping onto her breasts. He didn't care. All he wanted was to watch her cum. She was groaning, her head thrashing back and forth, because of him!

He panted as one hand worked her channel, the other working her clit. She was so slick that his fingers glided easily and he picked up the pace, her need becoming his. His fingers were coordinated, slamming into her aching opening and working her sensitive bud in sync.

She was going to cum. He could feel how close she was. He lifted his mouth from her breasts as he watched her.

Christ...she was beautiful. Some of her hair had worked itself free and silky strands tangled around her face. She was biting her lip, her eyes closed. She was laid out on the table, open for him to satisfy her every need. She looked like the finest feast he had ever seen.

He felt her climax start. It pulsed over his fingers, clenching the two in her channel hard. She arched her back as she moaned his name over and over. He was tempted to cover her and fuck her just like this, but he was mesmerized in watching and feeling her find her release.

He didn't stop his persistent fingers from their assault and she continued to climax, helpless to stop it. As he felt the contractions subside he pulled her up and into his arms. Her arms clasp around him like a vice. She panted, "Robin, Oh God. That's never happened before. Not like that." He held her tightly, fighting with his instincts.

His!

He continued to hold her trembling body. He could feel her hot breath against his neck as she recovered. He fought his instincts to take her. He needed her. He wanted her soft and warm beneath him. He wanted that channel accepting his hard cock. This woman was his. His mate.

"Robin, what just happened?," she asked him softly, her voice shaky as she pulled away from him.

He knew his eyes were burning with desire and longing. He let her see it, become aware of it. When she pulled away he nearly growled.

She slid off of the table and pulled her panties back up. She smoothed down her dress. She pulled her bra down, frowning at the ripped buttons of her dress. She held the top together with one hand.

She was afraid. Robin could feel it all over her, sense it and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Her eyes raked over him. He knew he looked wild. He struggled for control, barely able to keep from reaching for again and taking her.

But he didn't like seeing her afraid.

Don't be scared. Please don't be scared. He reached for her with his mind. He knew she could hear him. They had already touched. The mental intimacy would be there.

She didn't answer. Her hands shook as her eyes landed on his mating mark on his forearm. As soon as he had touched her the mark had been revealed. His magic could no longer cover it.

She stared at it, terror in her eyes.

She took one last look at him and fled, grabbing her purse and her keys and started running for the door as if the hounds of hell were after her.

"No! Regina!," his voice was loud and desperate.

She was running from him. He couldn't ever let her get away.

He sprinted after her. He nearly caught her at the door. He would have caught her...if he hadn't been restrained by a set of strong hands holding him back.

David tugged at him. He snarled at him, but he held him fast. He struggled to get away. He needed to get to Regina. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Regina was already out the door like her ass was on fire, leaving the door wide open. She ran to her car, never looking back.

Robin struggled to get out of his sibling's hold as he watched her drive away.

"Regina!. Come back!" His voice was anguished and he almost broke away from the restraining hands, so desperate was his need for her.

He dropped to his knees but his brother retained his hold on him. Everything inside of him needed to find her. Needed to possess her. His brother dragged him to the couch bodily, dropping him, but never releasing his hold.

"Robin," David barked sharply. "You can't chase the woman down like a hound after a rabbit. What the hell happened?"

He sat on the couch, his breath still coming hard and fast. "Mine. My mate."

"Oh, shit. Regina?" David frowned as he loosened his hold and looked up at Mary Margaret who had just entered the room with a concerned look on her face.

Robin knew that David and Mary Margaret were conversing silently...but he didn't care.

"Calm down, Robin. We need to talk about this. If you flee...I'll catch you," David threatened.

Robin knew David could and he would catch him. He was two hundred years older and more powerful. Robin took some deep breaths, feeling his brother release him. He still wanted to go after Regina, but he was regaining some common sense. David was right. She was already scared. He couldn't go after her like a maniac stalker.

"Robin, you found your mate." Mary Margaret spoke, her voice full of joy and awe.

As he calmed down, Robin was rather in awe himself. Regina was his destiny.

Mary Margaret came to sit beside him on the couch, nudging her husband out of her way. David moved so that his wife could sit between them.

"Regina looked upset. What happened, Robin?" Mary Margaret's soft voice calmed him. She brushed back a stray lock of his hair.

He had lost control and attacked her best friend. He could hardly tell her that and he felt ashamed. Not only was Regina his mate but he respected her. He answered cautiously, "She burned herself. I took her hand to look at it and I...lost it." His voice was hoarse. "I've never touched her before. I didn't realize."

Mary Margaret sighed. "She'll understand, Robin...eventually. But Regina lives in the real world. It won't be easy for her to accept that there is another world apart from the one she lives in. She's had a hard life."

"What do you mean?" Robin was curious now. He pushed his mating instincts down, interested in knowing everything about Regina.

Mary Margaret looked hesitant, meeting her husband's eyes. After a moment she replied, "It really isn't my place to tell you much about Regina. But there are a few things you should know. She'll have to tell you the details herself once she trusts you. Her childhood and teen years were tough. Her parents both died when she was young. She was transferred from foster home to foster home. She wants security. She needs security."

"I'll give her security. I'll give her a home that she can be in forever. Anything she needs or wants is hers." Robin answered firmly. He would wrap her in security. Security in his home, his arms, his bed.

"She has other needs other than just financial security, Robin. She needs people around her that care about her. She thinks nobody wants her. She doesn't feel desirable or attractive. She blames herself for the fact that she was never adopted after her parents' deaths." Mary Margaret finished, obviously done revealing all of the information she felt comfortable disclosing about her best friend.

Robin stared in disbelief at Mary Margaret as she finished. His sweet, adorable Regina. How could she think that nobody wanted her? He had wanted to be around her even before he had found out she was his mate. It wasn't that he doubted what Mary Margaret said was true. She had been friends with Regina since childhood.

His heart ached for her. He knew what it was like to want to be special. It was hard knowing that his mate had suffered so much, had her confidence eroded by years of rejection.

"You need to be careful, Robin. She's vulnerable. She may not act like it. She's become a master at hiding her emotions," Mary Margaret warned him with a frown. "I know your mating instincts are strong but you are going to have to go slow. She's not going to believe you at first."

Robin nodded his head, "I know."

"But you need to convince her, Robin. I can't see her go through what I did. I love her. She's like the sister I never had," Mary Margaret's voice choked with tears. David reached over for his wife's hand, comforting her silently.

"You don't have to worry about him pushing things too far. It won't happen unless she calls him to her." David's baritone cut through the silence, powerful and filled with a slight bit of amusement at his brother's expense.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded, irritated at his brother's amusement.

"I mean little brother, that you can touch her as long as she is enjoying it, but you can't have intercourse unless she calls you to her." David answered, talking in a clinical voice.

Robin gave him a look of not believing him.

"It's true. The woman has the ultimate choice. She has to ask you to come. Literally." David choked back a laugh as he answered. Mary Margaret smacked David on the arm with a frown. She obviously hadn't appreciated his joke.

"But we almost did. I almost did." Robin answered, confused.

"If you had come close enough to initiating it..." David held his index finger straight up and let it droop down with an evil smile.

Damn. He had been clueless to that mating fact.

David finally took pity on him. Probably because he had been through it himself. „Before the act can be completed, she has to call you to her. She will call with her subconscious mind while she is asleep." David grinned wickedly. "In the meantime...you'll think you're in hell. You won't want any other men around her, talking to her, touching her."

Okay...maybe David wasn't that sympathetic. Robin cursed himself for the way he had pulled David's chain with Mary Margaret when David had been ruled by mating instincts.

"What should I do now." Robin was talking to himself but spoke out loud.

Mary Margaret put a hand on his shoulder and suggested softly. "Go home, Robin. There's nothing more you can do tonight. I'll talk to her. Just don't push too hard."

He got up from the couch and pulled his keys from his pocket. His body burned and his cock was still hard. Every instinct he had was commanding him to go to Regina, but he didn't. He wanted more than to fuck her. He wanted her as a real mate.

He left without a word. He swung into the seat of his SUV with only one subject on his mind.

Driving home was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

His thoughts the whole way home were on his woman.

His fate.

His mate.

Forever!

* * *

 _ **(Part 2)**_

Robin sent flowers until she could open her own shop. He called her on her cell phone. He called her with his mind, speaking to her although she never answered. Thank God, he hadn't come to her door. She might have let him in. He was hard enough to resist when she couldn't see him. She wasn't sure she could ignore him if he was standing in front of her.

Regina stirred the soup she was making on the stove and let it continue to simmer. She had been cooking for days. She cooked after work, on her days off and any time she was feeling confused. That was pretty much continuously, unless she was sleeping. She had every Tupperware container she owned full of food. Her freezer was full, but her mind was still in turmoil.

She could clean...but she had already done that too. Her small one-bedroom apartment was so immaculate that she didn't think she could find a speck of dust.

God...she was a mess.

She flopped onto her couch and picked up a novel she had been anxious to read before the scene with Robin. Now she couldn't keep her mind focused on it.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Robin had happened at the barbecue. The only person she had seen outside of work was Mary Margaret. She had been over to talk to Regina a few times. She still couldn't believe the fantastic stories Mary Margaret told her about the men and their origins.

Vampires? Really? Mary Margaret had been so matter-of-fact and she had hated to doubt her words. They had been best friends since they were in grade school. It all seemed too unbelievable.

Could she really believe that she held Robin's soul? That she had been the guardian of his soul since her birth.

The whole story was inconceivable and incredible. Yet, it was not.

She didn't have any rationalization for what was happening. The mind speak. This connection she had felt towards him since she had first met him? How could she explain it? Damn it. She dealt in facts. However, so much of what Mary Margaret told her did make sense.

She closed the book and put it on the side table next to the couch. She couldn't read. Her mind wouldn't focus. She laid on the couch. Waiting. The sun was setting and Robin would start talking soon. He never gave up. He spoke to her like she was there. He told her about his life, about the vampire culture. Whatever was on his mind...he shared with her. She never answered, but she heard him. The only time he closed his mind was when he was doing his work with The Brotherhood. He didn't want her tainted by the violence.

Just the sound of his voice in her mind made her long for him. She could feel his desire. His longing. She had already wanted him, but now she needed him with a yearning that almost tore her apart.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. She had never had anyone who saw her as special except for Mary Margaret. She realized Robin always had. She had thought because he hadn't felt physical desire for her that she was undesirable when the truth was that he just wasn't capable. Every other action had showed her that he liked her. Truly liked her as a person.

Could it be true that she was his mate? That she belonged with him? She almost believed it. She wanted to believe it.

Her mind wandered often to the night of the barbecue. Her body heated and she moaned. She couldn't think about that night without touching herself, imagining it was Robin mastering her body. He had given her more pleasure without even making love to her than she had ever felt in her few experiences with sexual relations. What would it be like to make love with such a man?

She could see the vulnerabilities that Robin tried to hide from others, but he was still a dominant alpha male. He had no insecurities in the love making department. He had been wild with desire and knew exactly how to make her mindless. It had been exciting and a little terrifying all at once.

It was her own emotions that had overwhelmed her and made her run. That, and the marking. It had shocked and confused her so badly that she had needed to retreat, figure out what all of it meant.

 _Good evening, Regina._

Robin. He was awake. His voice flowed into her mind like fine wine, intoxicating and delicious.

 _What are you doing tonight, love? It's Friday. You have tomorrow off. I know you're probably awake. I'm getting into the shower._

Regina knew he always got into the shower after he woke. She imagined him naked, hot water caressing his incredible body. She couldn't stand it. She was wearing a night shirt that made it easy to slide her hand into her panties.

"I wish I was there." She answered him aloud but she knew he could hear her in her mind. She was weak. She needed him so badly. She had missed him.

Total silence greeted her as she slid her fingers along her wet slit, teasing herself.

 _Regina, are you all right?_ His voice was full of concern.

No, she wasn't all right. She was burning hot and out of control. She spread her legs and delved into her core. She slid her fingers the entire length of her aching cunt, circling her clit. "I'm touching myself. Imagining you in the shower. I can't help myself. I'm thinking about the night of the barbecue." She answered him, unable to stop now that she had started.

She heard him growl, a low tortured sound that she felt roll through her entire body.

 _Let me come sate you, Regina. Please. I need to. You are my mate. I can feel your need. And you are feeling some of mine. I'm sorry, Regina. I try to contain it. I woke up hard. I was thinking of you. I was palming my cock thinking of you._

She wasn't sure anything could sate her. She felt like she was in perpetual heat. She rolled her hips up and her fingers caressed her clit.

"Oh God. Come to me naked, Robin. I need to see you."

She had no more said the words and Robin was there. He was dry but gloriously nude. The breath left her body as she saw him standing beside the couch, watching her. His eyes were wild and needy as he watched her touching herself, trying to relieve her burning body. She knew she was looking at him the same way.

His body was perfect, all rippling muscle and golden skin. His cock was hard and gigantic.

He scooped her up, taking her hand away, stopping her from touching herself.

"No," she cried out, needing the stimulation to her clit, as he started walking toward her bedroom. He found the bathroom first and detoured. He sat her down gently on her feet.

"I satisfy my mate. You have no need to do it yourself." He sounded demanding and possessive as he pulled her nightshirt over her head.

He pulled it off and dropped it to the floor, leaving her only in her tiny panties.

He groaned as he put her hands over her head and pushed her against the bathroom wall. He held her wrists with one hand over her head while his head dipped down to tease her breasts. "You are so beautiful, Regina." His comment was muffled as he devoured her, biting and stroking her nipple with his tongue and teeth. His other hand slipped to her other breast, pinching and stroking.

She writhed as he toyed with her breasts, his touch making her more out of control.

He stopped and kneeled, jerking her panties down her legs.

She stepped out them, leaving her completely naked. She didn't have a chance to worry about her body being exposed. Because the burning, intense look in Robin's eyes made her sizzle.

"You're fucking perfect," his voice was husky, dripping with need.

He lifted her like she was nothing. He turned the shower on with his magic and brought her inside. He lowered her to her feet and wrapped her tightly in his arms. His mouth covered hers in a kiss that sucked her breath from her body. He pinned her to the wall, his body covering her, pressing her against the tile, now warm from the hot water. His mouth took hers with intensity. It was a kiss of desperation, of possession. His tongue stroked hers roughly as his hands molded her body, touching her everywhere.

She groaned into his mouth, needing him, needing more.

As though he sensed her need he brought his hands to her breasts and kneaded them, sending a jolt straight between her legs.

His mouth left hers and wandered down her body. He lifted her leg to the ledge. It was high and it spread her legs wide. As he lowered his body so that he was kneeling before her, she could feel the hot spray of water caressing her skin.

He filled his hands with her creamy body wash and ran the silky fluid over the inside of her thighs as he dipped his head between her legs.

Sensation overwhelmed her and she moaned his name. His mouth covering her aching cunt, his tongue invading her. He had perfect access with her leg hitched high on the ledge. She was open and exposed. His hands continued gliding over her thighs, the lather making it a continuous erotic slide. His tongue lapped, sliding through her soaking vagina, spearing into her hot channel. He buried his face, his tongue fucking her, his teeth abrading her clit as he tipped his head back for full access.

Her hands slapped against the tile, trying to gain purchase as sensation whirled through her body. It was so much...so much. "Robin," she panted his name, her senses out of control.

His lathered hands slid up to ass, stroking the globes roughly as his tongue slid to her sensitive clit, licking and nipping. He gripped her ass and pulled her snug against his mouth, his tongue tight against her aching bud. He flicked and laved hard and fast.

She felt like she was whirling, the vertigo making her grab for something solid. Her hands landed on Robin's shoulders, clutching him to keep from falling. "Yes, Robin, Yes. Make me cum. Please." She was screaming as she threw her head back. She knew she was begging, but she didn't care. This man had total possession of her body and she needed him to give her release.

He took one of his hands off her ass, holding her securely with the other. He slid two of his large fingers into her empty core, sliding into her begging hole smoothly. His fingers filled her, starting a furious rhythm that matched his tongue.

Faster and faster. Harder and harder. So much stimulation. Too much stimulation. The pounding of the hot water on her breasts. Robin's tongue attacking her clit, Robin's fingers fucking her hard.

Her orgasm plowed over her. She arched her back and screamed as the pulsations exploded through her body.

Robin didn't stop. He continued his perpetual pleasure, drawing her orgasm out, making her body blow apart.

When he finally rose, she was shaking from head to toe. He positioned her in front of him, letting her feel the full force of the water flowing over her body. He held her tightly to him, her back to his front. She could feel his breathing, coming hard and fast, his chest heaving.

He lifted her out of the shower and grabbed a big, fluffy towel from the rack beside the shower. The water shut off without anyone touching the handles of the shower. She was dazed and a little dizzy. He held her up with an arm around her waist as he dried her.

As he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom Regina could feel him trembling. He was breathing hard, but it wasn't from exertion. She knew he was trying to gain control. She had learned much from Mary Margaret and she knew how he was feeling. She could feel some of his tension, his wanting, although she had just been completely sated.

He tucked her into bed, kissing her tenderly. "I have to go, my love," he croaked as he turned from the bed.

Regina's heart ached. She knew he was feeling tortured, but she didn't want him to go.

"Stay with me," she whispered. It was selfish, but she wanted him here. She would feel so lonely without him.

His expression tortured, Robin turned back toward the bed.

David was right...he did feel like he was in hell. He had felt that way since he had first touched his mate, but this situation was the worst.

He couldn't deny his mate. If she wanted him, he would stay. He wanted to stay. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest.

His intense loneliness and desire to be at her side consumed him when he was without her.

His burning desire to possess her nearly killed him when he was with her.

He was completely fucked either way.

Pleasing his mate was a compulsion. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be with her.

"If you don't want to...I understand, Robin. I'm sorry."

She was biting her lip and the look of raw vulnerability in her eyes made his chest ache. He slid into the bed, pulling her naked, warm body against him. "It isn't that I don't want to, Regina. I want to be with you every minute. It nearly killed me not to hear your voice for the last few weeks. It's just..." his voice trailed off, low and soft.

"I know we can't have sex. Mary Margaret explained it. I haven't called you to me." She snuggled up against his powerful chest.

"You will, Regina." She had to...or he would go insane.

She went silent and Robin could feel her slow, even breathing against his neck. He needed to feed. Satiating Regina had taken a slight edge off of his insanity because her need wasn't pounding at him, but he had come to her before he had fed. It would help to be at full strength. Mature vampires could go a week without feeding, but being in the mating process and not being able to claim his mate had taken a lot of energy. He fed at least once a day to keep his beast at bay.

He slid slowly from the bed, hating the loss of her warm, silky body against his. He heard her moan lightly, reaching for him. He slid a fluffy pillow into her arms and she clutched it like it was him and settled back into sleep.

He took one last longing look at her sleeping peacefully before he removed himself to a darker area of town. It was a place where creatures, human and immortal, roamed the night with no good intentions. He found his source quickly, feeding from the drug dealer without remorse. He wiped his mind clean, leaving the man with nothing but a dazed look.

He flashed back to Regina's apartment. As he stood at the side of the bed he felt a familiar sensation.

Fallen!

The evil was nearly palpable. There had to be more than one.

David!

He called for his brother. David would get the distress signal. Robin tried to sense the evil, pin down the location. It wasn't inside of the apartment, but it was close. He transferred to the outside of the building and sensed a stronger presence. He cursed himself for not surrounding the building with magic. He had nearly failed to protect Regina.

He barely had time to raise his arm to manufacture his sword before the fallen were upon him. Three ugly, sunken faces appeared before him. They could sense him as well as he could feel their evil.

The three attacked together, probably thinking they could dispose of him quickly to get him out of the way.

Robin spun around to get out of the reach of their razor sharp claws, but he caught slashes in the back and to his chest as he moved. He swung his sword toward one of the figure's chest as he moved, slicing it open. Black fluid flowed from the fallen's wound, but it didn't stop him.

They circled him, slashing at him with their claws, trying to drain him of his blood. Robin gave as good as he got. Black fluid flowed with blood to the ground. He wasn't about to lose. His mate was near and he would never let them get any closer to her.

He transported, taking himself out of their circle. He appeared behind one of the fallen and speared him in the chest. His aim was perfect. The heart of the fallen ruptured. The creature fell to the ground writhing. It would soon be nothing but dust.

He would have taken a swipe to the neck that probably would have ripped his head off if not for David.

His brother appeared, completely armed and furious. David cut through the fallen that was about to attack his brother with unrestrained violence and rage. He sliced the head from his prey and plunged his sword into its heart.

Robin turned to the last fallen, determined to extinguish him. The bastard needed to die. Robin was seeing red. Literally. His mind was volatile at the threat to his mate. He stepped close enough for the fallen to take a few swipes at him, but Robin didn't even feel it.

Destroy. Kill. Remove the threat from my mate.

He and David struck at the same time, their swords meeting with a force so hard that it sent vibrations through Robin's body. Robin struck from the front, David from the back.

Robin swayed and then hit the ground. He heard David curse.

"Why the hell didn't you arm yourself," David asked in a loud, irate voice. "You could have been headless."

"No time. They took me off guard," Robin replied weakly.

"You should have made time," David grumbled as he knelt to Robin's side and started stopping the bleeding from his wounds. "You lost a lot of blood."

Robin already knew that. He could feel the pain and weakness now that the adrenaline had calmed down.

David removed what was left of Robin's t-shirt and worked on all of the wounds, stopping the bleeding, but his slashes were deep. He needed blood and day sleep.

David had gotten away without a scratch. He was dressed in their fighting attire which included a black shirt and gloves designed by a friend to repel some injuries from the fallen's claws. It was a long sleeved, turtle neck of stretchy, lightweight material. David was wearing jeans, thick boots and a belt around his waist that held a wide variety of weapons.

"Are you okay?," Robin questioned his brother.

"Of course, I'm all right. I was smart enough to come armed and I didn't fling myself into the direct path of the fallen's claws. What the hell were you thinking Robin?" David's fingers were on Robin's face, stopping the bleeding to some of the additional claw marks to his face.

"Protecting Regina," he answered, as though that should explain his bizarre behavior.

"Next time prepare to protect her." David shook his head, still angry. "You're a trained warrior for Christ's sake. You know better."

"Didn't matter. I needed to get them away from her." Robin's voice was growing weaker. He knew the blood loss was getting to him.

"It does matter. Shit! Can't you keep a straight head when you find your mate," David answered vehemently.

Robin looked at David's ferocious expression and gave him a weak smile. "No," he said simply.

He couldn't think of anything except Regina.

 _Robin. Come to me._

The soft, feminine voice drifted through his mind. He jerked as he felt her beloved voice compelling him.

 _I need you to come to me._

He knew instinctively that it was the mating call. It beckoned him. Seduced him. It was her unconscious mind and it was hypnotic.

"Take me to, Regina," Robin commanded his brother, knowing he was too weak to transport. He needed David's help.

David rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You need blood. Now."

"She's calling. I have to go to her." Robin's voice was desperate.

David looked like he was going to argue, but he touched his brother's arm and transported him to Regina. Robin appeared beside the bed, David holding him up. Robin's legs wouldn't hold him. He sank to sit on the side of the bed with David supporting him.

Regina woke, her voice heavy with sleep, "Robin?"

David lit the room, turning on the bedside lamp. Then he used his magic to clean the access blood from Robin and clothed him in clean jeans. He left him shirtless because of his unhealed injuries. Regina sat up and gasped as she saw Robin.

"Oh my God, what happened!" Regina eyed his torso and gently touched her fingers to his face.

Robin knew he was torn up and probably a pretty ugly sight. He would have waited...but Regina had called.

"He had a little run in with a few of the fallen. If you think he looks bad...the fallen lost." David answered casually. "He needs blood."

He pulled a knife from his belt and slit his own wrist without hesitation. He held it out to Robin.

Robin took it gratefully, knowing he was weak. He took as much from David as he could without weakening him and stopped the cut from bleeding with a swipe of his finger.

Robin felt the roar of David's powerful blood flow through his veins. He wasn't at full strength, but it made him significantly improved. The large gashes hurt less and he could move without much effort.

He turned to Regina and informed her softly, "You called me. Do you remember?"

She paused for a moment and then shook her head.

He put his hand to her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Remember, Regina." It was a command, a subtle jolt to her subconscious.

She nodded slowly before answering, "I remember. I could sense that you needed me. I needed to see you. I did call to you." She frowned as she looked over his injuries. "Do you need more blood. Can you take it from me?"

Before he could open his mouth, David answered, "He can now. You called him." David and Regina exchanged a look, a silent communication. David looked satisfied that Regina would take care of his brother. "I have to go do damage and clean up duty. I'm pretty sure a few people noticed the fight. They need to forget it."

"My injuries are closing from your blood. I will finish healing during day sleep," Robin told David.

David's eyes evaluated the gashes. He nodded his agreement. "You will heal. Next time try arming yourself before you take on three fallen at a time, brother." He gave Robin a mocking expression before he disappeared.

David was gone before Robin could even thank him. Not that David would acknowledge it. "He always has to have the last word," he grumbled to himself as he turned back to Regina.

"Lay down, Robin. Can you take off your jeans?" Regina started fussing, stroking his hair, her expression concerned.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous smile. "If I say that I can't, will you do it for me?"

Regina gave him a scolding expression. "This is no time for jokes, Robin. You were badly hurt."

She was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper before Robin had the chance to remove them. He was perfectly able to do it now, but her fingers were brushing against his cock and he rather liked the feeling. His mating instincts flared. His cock was hard and ready. Regina was struggling with the zipper to move it over his enlarged member.

He laid back on the bed resting his hands behind his head and let her fuss over him. His injuries hurt...but he had suffered much worse injuries with his work in The Brotherhood. This was nothing more than a temporary annoyance.

His mating instincts were another issue. As he watched Regina get his zipper down and start to gently pull his jeans off, his body was on fire with want for her. Mine. Need to take her. Fuck her senseless. His thoughts were all about her.

Robin watched her eyes grow large as she shucked off his jeans. He wore no underwear and his cock was standing fully erect. She licked her lips and he almost groaned. He could feel her desire. He knew she was trying to not look at his dick, her concern for him coming before her desire. But it was there.

She shimmied back up his body, examining his injuries as she went.

Need to have her.

When she reached the head of the bed she kissed him softly and held her arm over his lips, telling him anxiously, "Here Robin. Take my blood. You need it."

Robin started to smile at her earnest expression and her wrist dangling in front of his face.

He pulled her body against his and rolled, pinning her soft body beneath his, telling her in a low, sultry voice, "No sweetheart, that isn't exactly what I had in mind."

He moved so fast that he was on her before she could blink, the motions happening in a blur. His body felt so good on top her. Strong, warm and seductive.

"No, Robin. You're hurt. You can't do this." She squirmed under him, trying to get away. She wanted him, but not when he could irritate his wounds.

His mouth took hers, hard and demanding. His hands held her head, holding it still to accept his possessive claim. His tongue commanded entry and she gave it. She was helpless to fight him. She accepted the wet, erotic intrusion and her body was on fire. One touch, one kiss...and she was lost to him.

"It's not my injuries hurting, love. It's my need to fuck you," he told her in a low, husky voice as he pulled his mouth from hers and put it near her ear. "I have to have you."

He laved her ear and the side of her neck, his mouth moving over the large vein. She felt a sharp pain and then her body ignited.

She was flooded with erotic, sensual feeling, her hips rocking up against him as he pulled from her neck. Her desire escalated and her need for him pounded through her body. She held his head, ran her hands through his wavy, silky hair.

She groaned. "Fuck me, Robin. I need you."

He reached down between their bodies, stroking between her thighs. He finished suckling and stopped her blood flow with his finger, while his other hand slid into her warm, wet core. She was slick and sensitive, her body jerking as his finger slid over her clit.

"You're so hot and wet. I need to fuck you." His voice was tortured and raspy. He pinned her arms over her head easily, taking her wrists in one hand. His hot breath panted in her ear, "Tell me you want me. Beg me to fuck you."

His primal instincts had taken over...and so had hers. She wanted to sob with need. She wanted to submit to him as much as he wanted to conquer her. "Please, Robin. I need your cock. Take me. Fuck me hard."

He took his massive cock with the hand between her legs and teased with the head. He slid it along her clit, wetting himself with her abundant juices.

She thrashed her head, needing him to fill her. "Please, Robin. I feel so empty."

"Mine," he breathed in her ear with a growl.

"Yes. Yours. Always yours." Her mind was in turmoil, focused only on her wants and the need for him to possess her.

He slid his cock into her in one smooth glide, breaching her completely in one hard thrust.

It burned. He stretched her, opened her. She had never been filled like this before, but she rejoiced at the feeling of their joining. Her walls squeezed him and she heard him make a strangled sound.

"So tight. So wet. So mine. Put your legs around my waist," he choked out as his mouth moved to claim hers.

She wrapped her legs around him, locking them around his hips. She started to move as his tongue thrust into her mouth.

The silky friction drove her wild. He wasn't slow or gentle. He mastered her, taking her hard, pumping into her with deep, fast strokes. His tongue fucked her mouth as his cock invaded her core. His hands held her wrists firmly. She tried to pull them away so that she could touch him, but he had her captured. Her hips rose to meet him, colliding with his groin with ferocious intensity.

Skin slapped skin and she could hear the wet meeting.

Faster...harder...deeper.

He pulled his mouth from hers, his breathing shallow and rapid.

She could feel her orgasm approaching, her body trembling and her muscles contracting. "Robin!" She screamed his name, her body beginning to spasm.

"Yes, Regina, cum. Cum for me," his chest was heaving as he continued to drive his cock home, but his voice was demanding.

She ruptured as the orgasm took control, seizing her body. Her muscles squeezed his cock and he threw his head back. "Mine." He let out a tortured groan.

Robin buried himself deep inside of her, releasing himself in a hot stream as Regina milked him with her contractions. He fell on top her, his body sweaty and hot. He released her wrists and rolled immediately off of her. She missed his heat. She was breathless and spent as she lay beside him. He took her hand in his, pulling it to his mouth to kiss her palm.

They didn't speak as they tried to recover.

Robin raised up and looked at her, raking his eyes over her body. "Did I hurt you?" He sounded anxious.

She smiled weakly as she met his nervous gaze. "I'll be sore in muscles that I haven't used for a while."

He frowned and cursed. "I shouldn't have taken you. We haven't exchanged blood. You aren't strong enough to deal with a vampire's volatile lovemaking. I tried to hold back once I thought about it, but I was too far gone. I tried not to hurt you." His voice was remorseful, almost agonized.

"Robin, you didn't hurt me. For God's sake, I've never orgasmed like that. I wanted you. So much." She stroked his cheek lightly, avoiding any of his injuries. "I'm worried about you."

He smiled. His bright, wonderful smile that made her heart accelerate and skip a beat. This man...was extraordinary. She felt the tears leak from her eyes as she watched his smiling but still concerned face. He had gashes from his waist up that would have anyone screaming in pain and his concern was for her.

He reached up gently and wiped away the tears, but they continued to fall.

"Regina? Love, what's the matter. Please don't cry. I did hurt you. I'm so sorry." His entire face expressed deep sorrow.

"No, Robin. It isn't that." She hiccupped as she tried to find words to explain.

"I love you, Robin. I probably have almost since the day we met at the wedding. You were someone special since that day." It wasn't what she had meant to say, but it had come from her heart.

He buried his face in the side of her neck, his body trembling. "I love you too, Regina. My mind and heart adored you even though my body couldn't respond. I was in awe that you were actually my mate." His voice was completely sincere.

He loved her. The tears flowed harder. This wonderful, sensational man really loved her. "All my life all I've ever wanted was someone who wanted me."

He growled as he pulled her against him. "I want you, Regina. You are my mate, but I also want you. I always have. You're everything to me now. I'll never stop needing you. Or loving you. You fill the emptiness inside of me. I feel like someone special because you love me."

He was all she really needed. All of the lonely, sad days seemed to slip into the past, unable to hurt her anymore. The love of one good man...or one good vampire...was better than the adoration of many. Maybe she had intentionally closed herself off, looking for excuses, waiting for this man.

"Oh, Robin. I don't understand how you could not know how special you are." She stroked his hair as she wiped her tears. Her crying days were over.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm the younger brother. I love David, would die for him. But sometimes I felt like I walked in his shadow. I never had my own talent that made me stand out. He was always special. I was just...his younger brother."

Her heart ached. She suddenly understood that David had gotten a lot of attention because he was a powerful healer and leader and Robin was left in the background. Kind, sweet Robin, who brought sunshine to everyone's day with his smile. The man who liked to make other people happy just because it pleased him. Was there any better man?

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. When she finished she looked him in the eye and told him solemnly, "You have your own talents and your own personality, Robin. You have traits that David doesn't. You're brothers...but very different. You're separate, each having your own strengths. You are very special. I could never have fallen in love with David."

He tightened his grip, pulling her tighter against him as he answered in a possessive tone, "It's a good thing you didn't or I would have had to commit fratricide. And I actually would rather keep David around."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Robin made her happier than she had ever been in her life. He took away the pain of her past and made her realize that she hadn't really been rejected.

"I'll make it up to you, Regina. I'll give you everything you need and more. You are mating with a very rich vampire thanks to David and his hobby of building all of our investments." He shot her an evil grin. "I'm loaded. And I'm a vampire. I can buy or make anything that you want."

She burst into laughter. He might have insecurities at times, but he still had a touch of arrogance. "You forgot handsome and very well endowed."

He puffed his chest out. "Yep. That too. I have it on very good authority that I'm the best looking of David and I."

She couldn't argue with that. "Yes, you are, Robin. You definitely are," she told him with laughter still in her voice.

His face changed, becoming serious and intense. He lifted his hand, making a fist and closed his eyes. He was concentrating hard. When he opened them he asked in a hopeful voice, "Does that mean you'll have me, Regina? Will you mate with me? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. Damn it. Robin could make her laugh and cry in the same breath. She guessed her crying days weren't quite over...but at least they were tears of joy. "I wouldn't have anyone else, Robin."

He opened his fist and in his hand, was a beautiful ring. He moved back to slide it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She knew he had made it for her, visualizing in his mind what he wanted and what she might want. It was gorgeous, everything she would have wanted in a ring given with love. Two tiny hearts entwined, decorated with perfect diamonds. One large stone in the middle bringing the hearts together and other smaller ones around and in the middle of the hearts. It was enchanting.

"It's beautiful," she breathed out softly.

"Never as beautiful as the woman wearing it." He quipped back, smiling broadly.

"If you keep saying those things I'm going to have to make you a banana cream pie." She told him, smiling up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears.

His smile turned seductive and he breathed into her ear, "I could think of something better than a banana cream pie. Would you like to swap a little blood?"

She shivered as his warm words caressed her ear. She could think of all kinds of things she would like to do for this man. "Absolutely not, Robin. You need to heal."

He licked her ear and traveled slowly to her neck. Damn it. She had to toughen her resolve. "Robin, we are not doing this right now."

"I feel fabulous, Regina." His voice was like velvet, sliding over her body and making her shiver.

Yeah...he felt fabulous. She could feel his warm, hard member pressing against her thigh.

She protested.

He seduced.

He won her over to his way of thinking, making her forget all about the banana cream pie.

One week later Robin woke from his day sleep, reaching for his mate. He sat up, recognition dawning that this was his mating night. He had taken Regina to the vamp headquarters before returning home and collapsing into his day sleep. The shudders opened, letting in the smells and sounds of the night. He and Regina's time had finally come. They would be joined eternally after tonight.

The last week had been the happiest of his life. He could only imagine what life would be like spending it forever with Regina. His mate had taken a leave of absence from her job, telling him she would eventually go back part-time. She couldn't imagine not being a chef at all. They had traveled the world. (When she could manage to pull him out of bed.) He had watched her excitement as he showed her places like the Taj Mahal in India and the Pyramids of Egypt. She had shown such childlike delight that he had enjoyed sharing her emotions. It was almost like seeing these things for the first time himself. No...it was even better. He was sharing them with his mate.

David teased him without mercy. Robin hated anyone touching his mate right now and his brother knew it. He hugged her, smacked her on the cheek, put an arm around her every chance that he could. David smirked when Robin frowned or his face became volatile. Robin had no doubt that David adored Regina, but he also loved to torment Robin. The bastard!

Robin rolled out of bed, wanting to reach for Regina, but knowing he should not. His friend Adare and Killian had both warned him not to mind speak. It made his desire to possess her even greater. As Robin looked down at his rock hard cock he wondered how his desire could be greater. He could have her several times a day and still need her again.

They had exchanged blood at least once a day and Regina was strong. Strong enough to get through a rough mating ceremony.

Robin chuckled as he made his way to the shower. His need to make her his was getting relentless. His animal instincts were strong and nearly overwhelming. He was glad that the ceremony was going to take place tonight. He knew he couldn't wait much longer.

As the hot water of the shower beat over his chest he palmed his cock. Would that make it worse or better? With a groan he pictured his mate, being disrobed for his pleasure, freeing his cock. He wanted her rough. He wanted to dominate her. He wanted to satisfy her every need until she could think of nothing except him.

No longer thinking of the benefits or problems of getting himself off, he stroked his shaft harder. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, resting himself against the tile of the shower as his hand pumped furiously.

 _Robin, are you okay?_ Regina's voice came to him hesitantly. She was reaching out to him because she was feeling his need.

Shit! He shouldn't be doing this, but he was helpless to stop. "I'm...trying...to...calm myself. I'm in the shower." He knew he was gasping his answer, his hand still stroking his dick hard.

 _You're masturbating. I can feel you. Relieve yourself, Robin, before you drive me mad. I can't because I'm surrounded by women._

"I'm sorry, love," he groaned, unable to stop jerking his own cock. Her soft voice escalated his need.

 _Don't be sorry, Robin. Imagine my lips around you. I love sucking your cock, licking it up and down. You're so big, so hard._

Oh, Christ! The visualization almost killed him. He pictured her on her knees, wrapping her lips around him, sucking his dick like her favorite lollipop.

 _You taste so good, Robin. Cum for me. Release into my mouth. I'm dying to taste you._

Her words sent him over the edge. Between her words, his imagination and the furious strokes to his cock...he exploded. He came with a loud groan as his wad shot out in hard stream, hitting the tile wall of the shower.

He leaned back against the wall, his breathing rough.

 _Okay now, my love?_

Her voice came to him and his heart ached. "I love you, Regina." his voice was raw and coarse.

 _I love you too. Soon, Robin. I'm almost ready._

"I'm beyond ready." He answered dryly as he stepped from the shower and dried himself off.

He heard a trail of light laughter as their communication faded.

It better be damn soon! He tossed the towel into the hamper near the shower and clothed himself. Then he transported himself to the vampire headquarters.

Regina met Robin's fierce blue eyes as she stood before him naked. Her attendants had departed. Robin's brother and wife had also left. The ceremony was starting.

He had ordered her to him and she had gone willing. She had consented. He would be hers.

His eyes never left hers as his low, rugged voice began reciting the mating vows in his native language. Even though she didn't understand, the words flowed over her and she felt the force, the power in the vows.

It was as though the entire room was pulsating, powerful magic surrounding them. Regina shivered even though the room was not cold.

Robin's voice trailed off and he wrapped his arms around her, then he moved her hair from the side of her neck. He slowly lowered his head, his fangs extending as he went down to touch her soft skin.

She knew it would hurt. She was prepared for the burning sensation of it. She gasped as his fangs penetrated her flesh. What she wasn't ready for was the erotic heat. She threw her head back, letting him drink from her. She also felt their souls connect. She looked up and saw his haunted, glowing eyes as his soul fought for purchase in his body. It was unsettled. It would be that way until he joined with his mate. He brought his head back and quickly healed her marks.

"Mine!" his voice was ragged. His glowing eyes revealed the hunger of a predator.

Regina quivered as he took her mouth next, his arms felt like steel around her body. She could feel his need to possess, to take her. She wanted him rough and wild. His tongue was wild and untamed. He brought his hand roughly behind her head, controlling the embrace, demanding she submit. He grunted as he pulled his mouth from hers.

"Free my cock." His demanding voice set her on fire. His needs and her needs were combined. There was no way of knowing which was hers and what was his. She only knew that she needed him. She reached down and felt for the strings that would liberate his member. Her fingers brushed over his swollen cock, hard and demanding to be free from its confinement.

As she tossed away the cloth he scooped her up and brought her to the silken bed, decorated in a black and white tree pattern.

Robin pushed a button on the headboard and she saw something lowering from the high ceiling. He set her on her feet beside the bed and brought her arms up above her head. She felt the restraints tighten around her wrists and groaned. He had her on her feet and secured with restraints from above.

"Mine." His scarlet eyes blazed, surveying her in her vulnerable position.

Regina pulled on the restraints. They were metal poles except for the wrist fastenings. They had very little give. They were tight and she was his prisoner. Her already moist core flooded.

His hands roamed her body possessively. She gasped his hands pinched at her erect nipples, the sensation rocketing straight between her thighs.

"Robin...I need you to fuck me." Her body burned to feel his cock slamming into her.

He ignored her. His mouth joined his fingers in tormenting her breasts. His tongue laving and nipping. His hand found its way between her legs, gliding into her moist center. She was slick and wet.

"Wet. Hot. Have to taste you." Robin grunted as he moved down her body. "Spread your legs. Now."

She spread her legs, but he pulled them further apart. He attacked her mound with his mouth, teeth and lips, sending her into a spiral of need and desire. She pulled against the restraints, wanting to pull his head into her aching cunt. "Robin, please. Make me cum." Her every thought was focused on relieving this agony from her fiery body.

His masterful tongue slipped along her lower lips. His thumbs separated her and plundered her sensitive clit, making her body quake. She had to orgasm. She couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to grind against his mouth. His hand came down on her ass with a smack. It was firm and sent a jolt to her cunt. He slapped the other cheek and she whimpered. She was out of control. Over the edge.

He lifted one of her legs to the bed, opening her completely. He grabbed her ass and buried his face between her legs, eating her like a man that was famished. His tongue flicked roughly over her clit. Faster. Then faster still. She could feel her orgasm building.

Unconsciously, she shoved her hips toward his devouring mouth. He slapped her ass again several times. It sent her into a powerful orgasm. She threw her head back and screamed his name, unable to control herself while she was in the grip of his powerful possession. She rode the waves of the orgasm while Robin stretched it out with his merciless tongue.

She wasn't yet recovered before she felt the restraint poles lowering. Robin rose and pushed her to her knees. She went willingly, her legs weak.

"Suck me. Suck me hard and fast." His voice was harsh.

She knew he was completely consumed by the mating instincts and so was she. She was starving for the taste of his cock. Although she had just climaxed, her need...or was it his need?...pounded her. Her hands still confined above her head, she opened her mouth and caught his rock hard cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head.

Robin grabbed her head from both sides and impaled her mouth with his rod. He choked out, "Hard. Fast" His hands gripped her head and he fucked her mouth furiously. Her eyes watered as she tried to swallow his massive cock. She could hear his tortured moans as he slipped in and out of her mouth hard and fast. She wanted to make him cum. She wanted him to slam into her hard until he erupted. His need? Her need? She didn't care. She needed to make him orgasm.

His hips jerked hard as she tightened her lips and flattened her tongue snug against his cock. He held her face tightly against him as he found his release, shooting hot fluid down her throat. She swallowed him eagerly, loving the warm release in the back of her throat.

He released her hands and pulled her up. He picked her up and dropped her in the middle of the bed, coming down on top of her. His body covered her. "Mine, Regina. Mine. Need to fuck you."

Oh, God, yes. Her channel was clenching at the thought of his huge cock filling her. She needed him. "Yes, Robin. Fuck me. Please," she pleaded.

He pinned her with his body, holding her hands to the side of her face. "Don't move your hands," he barked. She looked at his ravaged face, his eyes still glinting. He was so fierce. And she wanted his savage need quenched and her feral desire satisfied. Her wanting body was begging for his volatile mating.

He spread her legs wide and claimed her channel in one hard stroke. She clenched the silk at the side of her head, needing to touch him, but also needing to obey his commands. She gripped it hard as Robin started to ride her. He pushed deep. The two of them groaned together as he started a demanding pace.

"Need to fuck you hard. Show everyone that you are mine." His face and body were pouring sweat as the statement was torn from his throat.

Regina lifted her hips to meet his frenzied thrusts. She had nearly forgotten the watchers. The witnesses hidden behind the darkened windows. As his cock filled her over and over the thought of other vampires watching their feral mating was even more arousing. She wanted them to watch as Robin slammed his member into her channel hard and fast. She loved that they were watching him make her his in the most primal way. She loved that they were watching as she was being ridden by Robin. The witnesses were required for a vampire to completely claim his mate.

She rolled her head, gripping the silk hard with her hands. Oh God. Her body was in flames.

He leaned down and licked her neck. She knew what was coming and she knew it would throw her over the edge again. His teeth sank into her with almost no pain this time. The erotic pull of his mouth working in tandem with his cock.

Fangs erupted from her gums and she jerked. Her thirst for him beat at her and she sank her fangs into his shoulder. Her body was flooded with scorching heat. They sucked at each other, drowning in erotic sensations.

He pulled his fangs from her neck and swiped his finger over it. She reluctantly let go of his shoulder and he flicked a finger carelessly over the punctures.

As their blood mingled, Regina was submerged in her desire.

Robin gripped her ass firmly and stroked his cock into her hard. He pulled her to meet his thrusts that were pummeling into her. He felt so...so incredible. He pulled her legs to his shoulders, getting deeper access.

"Yes, Robin, Yes. Fuck me hard." She was caught up in her urgency to cum. She could feel it building as he hammered without slowing. Her stomach clenched as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Her channel squeezed as her body rocked.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," she chanted his name in a scream as her hips bucked and her body shook.

She could feel Robin tense as he pulled her ass hard against his groin. He let out something between a growl and a moan as he buried himself deep inside of her, releasing himself into her depths.

They were both breathless, both unable to move. Robin collapsed and rolled, pulling her on top of him as his body vibrated and he struggled hard to get his breathing under control.

She could hear his heart racing as she rested her head on his chest, her body quivering.

"It's done." Robin's chest was still rising and falling fast, but his voice was back to normal. She looked into his eyes and knew that this was where she was always meant to be.

"Are you all right, Regina?"

"I'm more than all right. I'm yours." She gave him a tremulous smile. "That was...intense. How do you feel?"

He gave her a broad smile. "Content. Incredibly happy...and like I could sleep for a week."

They were both spent. Robin pulled a light sheet over them and she slid to his side, curling into his body. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids drifted shut. She could feel the tug of sleep beckoning her.

"That was incredible. I think I owe you a gourmet dinner with pie," Regina mumbled softly as she floated into the darkness.

His light laughter was the last thing she heard before letting the darkness take her under.

Robin followed shortly after.

Epilogue

Another day, Another Wedding. But this time it was different for Regina. She was having the fairy tale wedding and she was the beautiful bride. She had chosen a waist-hugging, sweeping white silk gown with pale blue accents. The bride was radiant, and her groom was impossibly handsome.

Regina smiled broadly at her groom, still in awe of the fact that Robin was hers. It had all started with a wedding...Mary Margaret's wedding. She felt like she had gone full circle.

Every day was an adventure with Robin. He was the most thoughtful man she had ever known. There was rarely a day that he didn't do something so amazing sweet that it brought tears of joy to her eyes.

She had gone back to work part time, although she really didn't need to. When Robin had said he was loaded...he wasn't joking. But she enjoyed it and it filled the evenings when Robin was doing his work with The Brotherhood.

She looked around the bride and groom's table where she sat beside Robin. Their family and friends, her family now.

Her heart melted as she looked into the eyes of her destiny.

He reached out and filled his champagne flute and refilled hers.

They had already had an official toast, but this was theirs alone.

He raised his glass and she raised hers to touch his.

With the clink of glasses, a love that would last forever was sealed.

 _ ***The End***_


End file.
